Come Help Us
by savii92520
Summary: What happens when Michael, Lindsay, Ray and Gavin get kidnapped from the RoosterTeeth office? The group must try to get out in time to save Lindsay, and themselves before someone who they thought was a friend, tries to kill them all. But what will happen when Michael finds out about Lindsay's cutting problem? Will they get out together, or apart? Rooster Teeth owns all "characters"
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm really sorry about my other fan fictions, but I REALLY wanted to do this. I've had this idea stirring for a while now. Ok, so, on the story bitches!

Chapter One:

3rd Person Point of view:

"God Damn it Gavin!" Michael screams, mashing the Xbox 360 buttons angrily. Gavin giggles madly, which only frustrates Michael more.

"Gavin? Did you take my fucking roses?" Ray asks staring blankly at the screen. This sends Gavin into another fit of laughter. Suddenly the entire office goes black.

"God damn it." Geoff says, turning around in his chair. "The fuse box is out again. Michael, Gavin, Ray, will you go check it out." He asks, rubbing his forehead, mad he lost the entire let's play. All three get up and start walking outside of the office.

"Every fucking time." Michael mutters, kicking a stone out of the way.

Michael's POV:

This fuse box has been acting up. I think we need to call someone, it messes up every damn let's play. I turn the corner, and I already see Lindsay working on it. She's bent over, messing with some wires in the back of it. All three of us reach the box. Lindsay stands up and dusts her hands off on the jeans and green tank top.

"Wires been cut. It gonna cost at least $200 dollars to get someone out here to fix it." She says, ignoring the other guys, staring straight at me. About this time, I see a white van pulling up near the front doors, but ignore it. Geoff was ordering a new desk for the podcast, so that must be what it is. I turn back to Lindsay, and walk over to the box Ray and Gavin had gotten into an argument about the game.

"Gavin, shut the fuck up." I say, checking the wires. They have defiantly been cut. I hold the two pieces in my hand. Suddenly, I hear a screeching sound behind me. I turn, only to have a white cloth thrown over my mouth and nose, I breath in sharply, but a sickly sweet smell blocks out everything, and the next thing I know, its blackness.

I wake up slowly, my head slightly pulsing.

"Michael?" I hear Gavin call. I open my eyes and turn my head. I see Gavin tied up in the corner of what looks like a van. I try to bring my hands to my face, but I relies my hands are tied too. I look around. Ray is in the other corner, knocked out, and Lindsay, oh god, Lindsay. She's in the last corner, also knocked out. I turn my head again, only to see a carpeted room divider blocking the view of the driver's in the front.

"Gavin, where the hell are we?" I ask, trying harder and harder to get my hands free. He simply shakes his head.

"Hey! Shut up back there!" A foul voice cuts in. I struggle more, but then the van comes to a stop. The back doors open, and a hooded, masked face appears. I can't see his eyes; they have a pair of cheap sun glasses over them. I give him a death glare, but he just smiles, a sickening, evil smile.

"You don't want to have pretty face over here get a little cut up, do you? He asks; his British accent very clear. I close my mouth, but just glare. He smiles again; it makes me sick to my stomach. He pulls out a lethal looking knife. I suddenly stopped cold, scared to death, I flip my hair, getting the red curls out of my eyes. He smiles again, pulls Lindsay's head close to him. Anger pulses through me, but I don't dare struggle. He takes his knife, and slides it deeply across her forehead.

"NO!" I yell, trying to move closer. He laughs a horribly, sickening laugh. I scoot closer to her. He closes the doors and walk back to the front of the car. I use my knee to move her head into my lap. It soon starts the bleed, the stream over flowing on to my lap. Small tears start to form. How could I let this happen?

Lindsay's POV:

I wake up slowly. Grogginess fills my head. My hand immediately goes to my head, and a moan escapes my lips.

"Lindsay?" Through the fog in my mind, I hear Michael's worried voice. I can suddenly see clearly. Michael's kneeled over me, concern etched over his face. I'm lying on a mattress, with Ray and Gavin on a different one in the corner, talking about who knows what. My hand immediately goes back to my head, pain pulsing against my hand. I feel a rough bandage, with some sort of liquid trying to seep through.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" I turn back to Michael, trying to ignore the enormous pain.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to sit up. His strong hand stops me.

"Don't move, you're gonna start bleeding again." He says, pushing me lightly back down. I hear him sigh and lie down next to me.

"If you can't tell, we've been kidnapped. While we were checking the wires, a truck came and pulled up next to us, taking all of us. I was knocked out at first, so were you and Ray. Gavin was the only one who stayed awake while we were tied up and driven here. I woke up half way through, and obviously started struggling. The car stopped, two men came over, threatened to hurt you if I didn't shut up, so, of course, I shut my giant mouth. The man had a sickening fucking smile on his face when I stopped talking, took out a knife, and made a big cut across your forehead. I screamed, and woke up Ray. Gavin started silently crying as the car started moving again. I tried to move closer to you, but I couldn't. Lindsay I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of made them mad. Look at what they did, because of my stupid fucking mouth." He said, struggling with the last words. Guilt ripped through me. He cared this much because of a cut? I leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"I feel fine now, okay? You don't need to worry." I say, shifting my weight. He turns to face me.

"Lindsay, the cut is deep, real deep. I need to worry. You're my freaking fiancé! I made this happen to you. I can NEVER forgive myself." He says sternly.

"Michael-" I start, I'm cut off by him.

"Lindsay, I don't care what you say, you're hurt. I need to worry and try to fix it, that's my job, but there's more. We got dropped off here, somewhere hours from the office. They brought us all down here. I tried, I really did to get loose, but they had three guys holding me. I couldn't do a thing. They brought us in here, and we all just went to separate corners. I'm sorry Lindsay." He says, small tears forming in his eyes. A sudden pain erupts from my head and back. It is agonizing. The pain pulses through me. I struggle to make a word. I manage to say one before the black takes me.

"Michael…"

Welp, that's that. Sorry it's not so funny. I'm gonna have the boy's do some funny stuff in the next chapter. I wanted to put some Michael and Lindsay in there. Gavin and Ray are NOT gonna hook up. They are gonna try and support Michael and Lindsay. Ok, well, until next time! I really like the idea of this story, and it has a twist! Ok, now, really, this is the end. Ok, bye!

-Savii


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm kinda in Love with this story, but I'm not getting many reviews:( Ok, I really, really wanted to write this! Ok, now, back to the chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Michael's POV:

'Lindsay! Lindsay!" I yell, grabbing her small shoulders and shaking slightly. Her body still lays limp, her head leaning back. I slowly place her back down on the mattress, kissing her forehead before I go over to the guys.

"How is she?" Ray asks, turning to look at me. (A/N Make sure you look at the bottom A/N, I will explain about what Michael says next, Not Hate Against Lindsay)

"Not good. She's lost a lot of weight suddenly over the past month, which worries me, and then she was awake for a couple minutes, but fell asleep suddenly, she looked like she was in a lot of pain. I'm really worried guys." I said, running my hand through my hair, until it reached the top of my beanie.

"Do you want anything for her? Or you? We still have the tray they brought in." Gavin says. I look over at the massive tray. There was medical supplies, food and drink. I wave it off. I lost my appetite as soon as I saw Lindsay get cut.

"Have you noticed Lindsay acting, more reserved lately?" Ray asks suddenly. This eats at me. She has been acting more reserved and self-conscious, and it worries me. There's a lot of youtube hate comments about her, and I've caught her more than once sitting at her computer, reading them.

_*Flash Back* _

_I walk into my apartment, knowing Lindsay had already come in. I throw my keys and backpack onto the chair, and head to the bedroom quietly. I open the door silently, and see Lindsay on her laptop. I smile immediately, and come over to greet her. I start to walk over, but then I hear a single sob. I stop dead in my tracks. Lindsay? She doesn't cry, let alone cry about, YouTube? I look at the screen._

_This comment has received too many negative votes, click to show:_

_Lindsay is so fat and annoying, nobody gives a fuck about her. Come on Michael, you can do so much better._

_I watch her read comments like this for a couple minutes before I can't take it anymore._

"_Lindsay!" I yell, she jumps, shuts the laptop, and turns around, wiping the tears away quickly. She puts on a fake smile._

"_Hey Michael." She says quietly._

"_SO, what were ya doing on the computer, hmm?" I ask sarcasm evident in my voice. _

"_Just some work stuff." She says, turning back away from me._

"_Bullshit. I saw what you were looking at." I say, crossing my arms. She turns back to me, shock on her face._

"_Michael I can expl-"She starts, I cut her off quickly._

"_Stop. You are amazingly beautiful and perfect in every way. You don't need to listen to those bullshit no-life's who say different. There might be some hate comments, but look at all the ones standing up for you." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders. She looks down, not wanting to look me in the eye._

"_Lindsay, look, you are amazing, beautiful, wonderful, funny, gorgeous. They are no-life's, haters, noobs, bullshitters, just, every bad name you can think of. Don't let them get to you, please." I say, a little softer. She just nods slowly, still not looking me in the eye._

"_Lindsay, look at me." I say. She slowly lifts her head. Once she has it up straight, I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. It was quick, but enough to let her know I love her. "Come on, let's go watch some shitty animated movie about talking dogs, that usually cheers you up." I say, she smiles and we lie down on the bed and pick out a movie._

_*End of Flashback*_

"God damn it!" I yell, realization hitting me.

"What?!" Both Ray and Gavin say.

"I've caught her many times crying over the hundreds of hate comments she gets. She's had a bad past. Lots and lots of bullying and just, shit. She's constantly getting bashed on by her weight. I think she's either anorexic or bulimic." I say. Ray and Gavin exchange tense looks. I walk over to Lindsay. I have to check. I have to make sure she's not doing the unthinkable. She can't. I won't let her. She wouldn't. I walk over to her body. Her dark green tank top fits loosely over her now small body, which I hate. I hate how she did that just to please those idiots. I hate it so much. I lift up the multiple bracelets snaking their way up her arms, and find what I knew I didn't want to.

**Ok, I want to explain the Lindsay hate thing. I love Lindsay, I look up to her, and she is my role model. I want to make this as dramatic as possible, and I know she gets a lot of hate on the internet, which kills me because he is a beautiful woman, and I know she would never do that. I like over-protective Michael, and I like him comforting Lindsay, so prepare for fluff and a mad, yet comforting Michael. Ok, now that that's over, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I really love them more than life! Oh my Jesus! Ok, now that that's over, please favorite and…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**PS: somebody does this, I don't know who, but I stole it from them, mwahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person

Lindsay slowly wakes up, still extremely groggy. She feels for her headband of bandages, which is still there, wrapped a little too tight for her. She opens her eyes and sits up, with only slight dizziness.

'Where's Michael?' She thinks to herself.

"Michael?" She asks in a harsh whisper. Suddenly, a mess of short, brown hair pops up.

"He's asleep." Ray says, moving over towards Lindsay.

"Oh, um, anything new with our 'situation'?" She asks, pushing some of her red bangs out of her face.

"None really, except for a new package of food and medical supplies." Ray says. Food, just the word makes Lindsay hungry, but she restricts herself. 'I have to lose this weight, and they will hear me if I use the bathroom here to throw up.' She thinks to herself.

"You really should eat something Lindsay, we've been here for a couple of hours, and you haven't touched anything." Ray exclaims, with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, but is there any water?  
She asks. She's been dying of thirst, and that's the only thing she allows herself to have.

"Yeah, one second." Ray says, getting up to grab a bottle of water. Lindsay leans her head against the cool brick wall while she waits. Ray returns with a bottle of Smart Water.

"Here" He says, extending the hand.

"Thanks she replies dryly. She gulps down about a fourth of it, but leaves the rest. Ray and Lindsay exchange looks for a few brief moments before Ray starts to talk again.

"Hey, why don't I keep watch, and you get some more sleep?" He asks.

"No. I really want to stay awake." She replies forcefully.

"Lindsay, you really need to sleep. That head wound is deep, and I'm sure you're in a lot of pain." He says again, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Take these." he says, opening a bottle of pills. Lindsay gives him a wary look.

"They are just pain medications." He says, getting two out. Lindsay grabs them softly and gulps them down with more water. After a few moments, her eyelids start to feel heavy, and her limbs start to feel loose. Suddenly, reality hits her in the face. Sleeping Pills. Right before the medicine takes her under, Ray says a few simple words.

"You needed sleep, this was the only way."

Then, her eyes closed.

XxX

Michael wakes up a couple of hours later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sits up, and sees Gavin and Ray having a tense conversation, and Lindsay still asleep at the other corner.

"Did Lindsay wake up while I was asleep?" I ask. Ray turns to me.

"Uhh, nope." He says, adding a small smile.

"You suck at lying. Why didn't you wake me up!" I yell, angry as hell.

"Michael, you were exhausted. You stayed up for hours worry about her, you needed sleep. I took care of it." Ray says, trying to calm me down, it's not working.

"Just fuck off." Michael says. Suddenly, the door to their cell opens, and all of the masked figures stood among them.

"Come with us." One says.

"Or what?" Michael spat back, still annoyed.

"We kill her." The same man says again, pointing a gun at Lindsay. Michael stops immediately. 'No matter what happens, I will not let her die.' Michael promised himself. The men stated walking towards the small bathroom inside of the cell, and we all followed.

'What the hell? The fucking bathroom?' Michael thought to himself. Once in. they unlocked a second door.

"In." The masked figure said. Michael, Ray, and Gavin obeyed, excepting them to follow. Just as Michael walked in, the door slammed, and a large window was the only way to see into the other room.

"Hey! HEY!" Michael yelled, pounding on the window. One of the masked men walked over to Lindsay's body.

"Oh shit." Michael says.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DON'T LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER YOU ASSHOLES!" He screams, banging his fists as hard as he can against the window. He man looks over at Michael, then pulls out a knife.


	4. Chapter 4

"LINDSAY! LINDSAY!" Michael yells, banging his fists hard against the glass.

"DON'T TOUCH HER ASSHOLES!" He yells, but it wasn't enough. The masked men laugh and laugh as they glide closer to Lindsay's unconscious body.

"Wake up Bitch." One says, slapping Lindsay across the face.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Michael yelled again. Lindsay awoke with a start.

"What the he-" She started, but was cut off by another slap to the face.

"LINDSAY!" Michael yells again.

The masked man pulled out the knife, placing the blade across her cheek.

"Shut. Up." He says. She stops, just staring at the knife. This causes the man to chuckle as he quickly slides the blade deep and long across her cheek.

"AHHHH!" She screams, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"Lindsay!" Michael yelled again. His blood boiled with anger, it was hard for him to see through the red mist. His throat is raw and fists sore, but he doesn't stop.

The masked men take out two more knifes, then make two more slashes across her arms, resulting in Lindsay screaming again.

"Oughta do it." One said, placing the knife back in his pocket.

"Get the three, but put a knife to her throat so the red haired one doesn't do anything stupid." The main man said, pushing his knife into his pocket. The second man nods„ and walks over to unlock the other door where the boys were.

"Don't try anything stupid, we've got a guy with a knife on her throat." He says, opening the door. Michael storms out, running over to Lindsay's side.

"Lindsay! Lindsay can you hear me?!" He yells, holding on to her hands desperately. The main man laughs and lights a cigarette, dropping the lighter on the floor.

'Good luck 'lads'." He says, leaving the room and the lighter on the floor.

"Lindsay! Come on, don't do this to me!" Michael yells, shaking her shoulders.

"Michael." Ray says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What Ray!" Michael yells, not looking at him.

"I'm going to get the medical supplies, if you keep shaking her, the bleeding won't stop.

"When did you get a fucking medical degree?" Michael asks.

"Michael, I know you're pissed off, but think about what's actually going to work." Ray says.

"Whatever." Michael says, laying her head down in his lap.

"I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry." He whispers.

XxX

Lindsay slowly awakes, along with a dulling pain.

"Ow." She says, trying to sit up.

"Shh, let me help you." Michael says, guiding her body into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, worry written across his face.

"Good, considering what happened." She says.

"Lindsay, I-" He starts.

"Don't even try, it's not your fault." She says , matter-of-factily.

"Lindsay it is-" He starts again, but he is cut off but Lindsay's soft lips against his. He melts into the kiss, but it ends quickly.

"Just stop, okay?" She asks with a small smile. Michael smiles and pulls out a granola bar from beside him.

"Hungry?" He asks. Of course she was, but she waved it off.

"Nah."

"Lindsay, you have to eat." Michael says in a serious tone.

"I have eaten." Lindsay states.

"Don't fucking lie to me. When was the last time you ate?" Michael asks. Lindsay just looks down at her lap.

"1 weeks ago." She murmured softly.

"God damn it Lindsay! Fucking eat!" Michael says, unwrapping the granola bar himself.

"I'm not hungry Michael."

"Bullshit. Eat." Michael says, placing the bar in her hands. Lindsay refuses again.

"Lindsay, I will straddle you, Ray will hold your mouth open and Gavin will move your jaw to chew if that what it takes to get you to eat." Michael says.

"Uh, guys?" Gavin says quietly.

"What Gavin?" Michael says, still annoyed with Lindsay.

"You might want to take a look at this." He says. Michael stands up to go see, and Lindsay tries to.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself even more." Michael says, pushing her lightly back down. She sticks out her tongue and Michael imitates her while walking over to Gavin. Gavin hold the lighter in his hand.

"What it's a lighter?" Michael says.

'Look at the engraving." Gavin says, pointing to a small section on the metal.

"Oh shit." Michael says, reading the words.

_To Dan Gruchy_

_Happy Birthday Slow Mo Buddy_

_From Gav_

"Well fuck." Ray says.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Lindsay asks as Michael walks over to her with the lighter in hand.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me why you haven't been eating." Michael states.

"Michael, really, I'm fine." Lindsay says.

"Bullshit."

"Michael.."

"Lindsay, eat, NOW." Michael says, shoving the bar into her hand.

"No Michael." Lindsay says quietly.

"Ray, Gavin! Get over here!" Michael yells.

"What's up?" Ray asks, walking over.

"Lindsay won't eat." Michael says.

"And how long has this been going on?" Ray asks, just as Gavin walked over. Michael just looked over at Lindsay, who was looking at the ground.

"Tell 'em Lindsay. Tell them how long you've been FUCKING STARVING YOURSELF." Michael says, saying the last part in almost a scream.

"A week." Lindsay says in barley above a whisper.

"A whole god damn week?! Fucking eat Lindsay!" Ray yells, going over to the food pile, grabbing some energy bars and water.

"Will you just tell me what's going on with the lighter? I want to know!" Lindsay exclaims.

"And we want to know why you're not fucking eating!" Michael yells.

"Look guys, this is something, just, something you can't come right out and say, it's just.." Lindsay starts.

"Just what Lindsay?" Michael asks.

"Complicated." Lindsay says softly.

"Neither is eating, we will leave you alone, until later, when we have a SERIOUS talk about this, but just freaking eat, please?" Michael says, getting soft at the end.

"Fine." Lindsay says, picking up and energy bar and taking a small bite. It feels heavy in her stomach, but she keeps eating until the bar is gone to please the boys, she'll wait until they are asleep to, uh, 'dispose' of it.

"So tell me what's going on!" She screeched.

XxX

Lindsay slowly arose from the mattress, her cuts still numb from all the pain medication the guys had her on.

'They worry too much.' She thought to herself. She had already checked to make sure they were all asleep before then went to the bathroom. She shut the door and went immediately to the toilet. She says there for a minute, but finally stuck her finger down her throat, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She washed out her mouth with water and opened the door, to immediately see Michael's face.

"What were ya doing in there Lins-bug." Michael says in his sarcastic voice.

"Washing my hands." Lindsay replied slowly.

"Bull-fucking-shit. That it we are talking about his, NOW." He says, softly grabbing her hand and pulling her over the mattress. They both sit down, but Lindsay refuses to look Michael in the face.

"Lins. Look at me, please." Michael asks. She lifts her head. "You are amazing, and I want to be there for you. But I can't if you don't tell me." He says.

"Just, people." Lindsay says.

"Do heads need to fucking roll?" Michael asks. Lindsay cracks a small smile.

"I doubt it. Just some comments got to me, and I went out to eat with Barbara, and the waiter made a comment, and I just, uh, lost it." She says.

"Yeah, lost 20 freakin' pounds!" Michael says, obviously mad.

"But, that's good, right?" Lindsay asks again.

"Hell no! You were perfectly healthy and I loved that amazing body, I hate this one. You're starving yourself and I can't take! I am staying by your side the entire time until we get out of here." Michael exclaims.

"Michael, it's really not nesse-" Lindsay starts, but is cut off.

"Yes it fucking is. I am sleeping right by you, so I can hear your fucking heartbeat if I have to." Michael says. "Look, just get some sleep, you need it." Michael says. Lindsay obeys and lays her head on Michaels chest, and he slowly lays them both down, where they fall asleep curled up next to each other, not daring to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay slowly arises from her slumber, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She tries to shift her position, but is held in one place by an iron grip. She opens her eyes. Michael's strong body was blocking her from moving. She struggled some more, resulting in him waking up.

"Hey Lindsay. Whats up?" She asks, rubbing his eyes and removing his arms from around Lindsay.

"A delightful animated film about a young boy and an old man you move a house across the world with only balloons." She replies.

"Smartass." Michael says, smiling. His old Lindsay was back.

"The best of their kind." She replies with a smirk. She winces, and Michael immediately grows worried.

"What? Whats hurt?" Michael asks, carefully grabbing her arm.

"Stop worrying. I just need some pain meds, without the sleeping pill please." She replies.

"H-how did you know?" Michael asks, astounded.

"Ray did it before, said I was freaking out and it was the only to get me to go back to sleep.." She replies.

"Ok then." Michael says, getting up to get some water and pain medication. He returns with the obvious, and some bandages.

"What are those for?" She asks, pointing a finger at the bandages.

"Lins, we have to check them, along with the others." Michael says slowly.

"The others?" Lindsay asks questionably. Michael says and sits down next to her.

"These." He says, turning her wrist over and pulling down the bracelets.

"Michael, I-" She starts.

"I understand. I'm not mad, just confused." Michael says.

"So am I." She mutters.

"What was that?" Michael asks, genuinely curious.

"Nothing." She adds with a small smile. Michael nods and take a roll of medical tape, wrapping it around her wrist. Lindsay winces a couple times. Whenever that happened Michael looked up to see if she was okay, but kept going. He finished a couple minutes later.

"Ok, this might hurt a little, but I have to check your arms." Michael says. Lindsay looked worried, biting her lip, but nodded him to go on. Michael slowly took the bandage off of the first one on her upper arm. He looked astounded when he open the bandage.

"What, what is it?" Lindsay asked it.

"They've almost scarred over completely already." Michael says happily, bandaging them again, doing the same to the second one.

Ok, we're done." Michael says, moving closer to Lindsay face.

"We gotta check the cheek." Michael says, his soft fingers grazing her skin.

"Fine." Lindsay says with a huff, crossing her arms. Michael thought she was extremely cute like this. Her bangs in her face, bottom lip slightly out, a fierce, yet soft look in her eyes. Michael laughed out loud thinking about these things.

"What, what's on my face?" She asks.

"It's nothing, just something I though of." He says, smiling and carefully removing the bandage from her cheek.

"Ouch, what it." She says, softly swatting at his arm.

"Ok, this one isn't deep enough to scar, but it might take a little longer to heal." He says, applying clean bandages to it..

"You could of warned me with good news and bad news." She says.

"Wheres the fun in that?"

"Fun in what?" Ray asks, walking over to Lindsay and Michael, taking a seat next to Michael.

"Nothing important." Michael said.

"Has she eaten yet?" Ray asked.

"No, but she's going to." Michael says, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a banana.

"They dropped these off this morning." Michael explains, handing her the fruit.

She opens it and takes a few bites, the fruit feeling heavy in her stomach. She puts it down. Michael gives her a stern look, but Ray elbows him in the ribs.

"At least its a start." Ray says.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay just looks down sheepishly at the last 3/4's of her banana.

"Guys, I;m sorry, it just too-" Lindsay starts.

"Too much, we get it." Michael says.

"Look, we need to focus on the big problem here. Dan, ya know, the man? He's our kidnapper." Ray says.

"How's Gavin taking it?" Lindsay asks.

"Gavin's barley said a word since we've been here. I don't think he's taking his best friend also being his kidnapped too fucking well." Michael says.

"Would you stop bitching if she eats the fucking banana?" Ray asks.

"Yes, yes I would." Michael states. Ray turns to look at Lindsay.

"I know, I know, 'You need to eat it anyways'" Lindsay says, taking a larger bite. She swallows, but it stops halfway down her throat.

"Excuse me." She says, getting up, running to the bathroom and emptying the little contents of her stomach.

"Lins?" Michael comes up to her, rubbing her back when she finishes.

"I-I'm sorry, that was unintentional, please, I, I didn't mean to-" She is cut off by Michael gently hugging her.

"Hey, I know. I pushed you to hard. It's little by little, I get that, I'm just, you know, not very patient." He says, Cupping one of her cheeks in his hand.

"Yeah, you got that." She says with a small smile. Michael very lightly pushed her away.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He says, walking back into the room, where Ray went to go sit with the now awake Gavin. Lindsay joins him on the mattress. They have mindless talk until the door to their cell bursts open. Michael immediately puts himself between Lindsay and the Masked Men.

"Don't say you know who it is." He mouths. Ray and Lindsay both nod, but Gavin is busy staring at Dan.

"Up." One man says, pointing a gun at Lindsay and Michael. They Both get up, but Michael is still in front of Lindsay.

"Now separate." He says.

"No." Michael says sternly.

"Her punishment will be twice as worse if you don't step away." The man says. Michael is conflicted. He didn't want to just give Lindsay up to them, but he also didn't want Lindsay to be hurt twice as bad because of him. Michael sighs, and steps to the right, right into the arms of 3 men.

"Lindsay!" He yells struggling to get free and 2 men grab the her. Michael suddenly feels cool metal against his throat.

"Stop. Struggling." The man says, pressing the knife deeper into his throat. He shakes a little, but nothing more than that as his eyes follow Ray and Gavin, put in the same situation as him, and Lindsay Being pulled over to Dan, who was twirling a whip around his fingers.

"Call the office." Dan says to one of his Hench men. They pull out what looks like one of those untraceable cell phones and dial Geoff's number.

"Hello?" Geoff's familiar voice says.

"Speak Michael, every minute you take is two whips for Lindsay.

"Geoff, Geoff?" Michael says.

"Michael?! Holy fuck, where are you?!"

"No Idea, look, we've been uh, kidnapped. I think we are in some warehouse-" Michael is cut off by Lindsay screaming as the whip came in contact with her skin.

"Now now, don't give away our location. Look Geoff. Bring 4 million dollars to St. Mary's Road and Joseline Circle by midnight in three days, alone, or Lindsay here, get a couple more of these." Dan says, whipping her again, and again, and again.

"LINDSAY!" Michael screams.

"Bye Geoff." Dan says, taking the whip and closesing the phone, dropping Lindsay on the floor, signaling the others to drop the other guys.

"LINDSAY!" Michael yells, kneeling beside her, trying to stop the bleeding.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He yells.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't insult the one who has power over you." Dan says, slicing Michael's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay slowly wakes up, rubbing her head ever so slightly from a cut.

'Oh great, another one.' She thought.

"Sup sleepy?" Michael's voice says. Lindsay looks up and sees the bandage wrapped around Michael's head.

"What the hell happened?!" She asks, her fingers racing up towards the bandage. Michael just chuckles.

"Got a little scratch." He replies.

"Michael, that's not a little scratch." She said, which made Michael's face cloud over with worry.

"Ok, just let me check on you." He says, taking off the bandages on her stomach and the one on her face. Red hot, burning skin awaits beneath her shirt.

"God damn." Michael mutters.

"What, what is it?" She asks, trying to sit up to look at it, but Michael takes his hand and forces her back down.

"Lindsay, please, I can't stand to see you hurt anymore." He says. Lindsay just looks at him and sighs, closing her eyes.

XxX

Gavin was 'asleep'. And by 'asleep' he was wide awake, just on his back, facing the wall so Ray couldnt see his eyes wide open. Dan, my Dan Grunchy, our kidnapper? The thought never really seemed to process through his mind. His best friend since he was a KID, was hurting his friends in such a way he couldn't understand. Slowly, he pulled the tiny walkie talkie out of his pocket. It had also fallen out of Dan's pocket when he was last in the room, but he kept t a secret. Pulling out a pair of ear buds that came with it, he pushed the on button.

"Ahh, Gavy. You decided to join us old chap. Well, that's great!" Dans voice rings out through his ears.

"Look Dan, I'll do anything, just let my friends GO." Gavin says in a harsh whisper.

"Wheres the fun in that Gavvers?" He asks.

"Dan."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, but you stay with ME. Got that Free?" Dan says, pretty harshly.

"Fine." Gavin says, hitting the off button on his walkie talkie. A plan had already started forming in his head.

XxX

"Michael, seriously. I'm fine. I swear to god if you shove another one of those pain pills down my throat." She says. Michael leans back.

"Fine, whatever." He says.

"Look, we need an escape plan. I'm getting sick and tired of this joint." Ray says, walking over,

"Nah, I love it! I feel like Alice inf fucking wonderland over here!" Michael yells, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Har de har har. I mean seriously. We need to come up with something." Ray says, taking a seat. Everyone exchances some tense glances, until the person they never thought would of, piped up.

"I've got a plan/" Gavin says, walking over to sit down next to Michael. Everyone stared at him, in shock. That's the most Gavin's said since hes been here.

"Well, spit it out!" Michael says. Gavin gives a small smile, and motions for everyone to get close.

"Ok, heres what we do."


End file.
